May I Have This Dance?
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: It all started with a dance. But could this single dance have pointed them in the direction of their soul mates? Okay, so maybe it’ll take two dances. A KatJason romance story.
1. Dance

May I Have This Dance?

It all started with a dance. But could this single dance have pointed them in the direction of their soul mates? A Kat-Jason romance story.

_AN: This story kind of goes after my other story, This Used to be My Playground, because Kim is back as the purple ranger. However, I kept Tanya in this story because it worked, so it is in a different universe. And I skip the part where she and Tommy get back together, that's in another story as well. Sorry if you're confused! But that's not what this ones about, so don't stress. Just enjoy the Kat-Jason-ness. _

Music boomed through the speakers in the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar. It was the Valentines Day dance and the place was decorated with red, pink and white hearts and cupids all over the place.

Kat sat quietly sipping a sparkling cider at the bar, watching as a large amount of couples danced to one of the numerous love songs being played. She didn't know how Tanya talked her into coming in the first place. There were several fast songs she could dance to with her friends but they were few and far between. Kat would probably spend the rest of the night at the bar, talking with Ernie and sipping cider after cider. She might even spice it up with a fruit smoothie. A fattening one.

Kat didn't much care for Valentines Day. It was the one time where everybody had someone, and she had no one. Tommy and Kim were happily dancing together, Kim looking spectacular in a sparkling purple dress, and Tommy looking like his usual self. They were smiling and twirling around, and Kat was happy for them, but they made her sick.

Rocky and his current girlfriend Tammy were dancing happily, which suited her fine. They'd break up in a week, Rocky would moan about it for a day, or until the next pretty thing caught his eye and he'd be over it. Teenage hormones.

Adam and Tanya were dancing solemnly, not talking, just holding onto each other. Kat could tolerate them. They weren't open about each other at all.

And here Kat sat, all by herself. Well, she could be dancing with Skull, but that option spoke for itself. She giggled to herself and sipped some more at her drink.

"Man, would you look at them?" A voice beside her mused. Kat jumped a little in her seat, not having heard anyone sit down beside her. She looked to find the handsome gold ranger smiling back at her.

Kat smiled. "Tell me about it." She giggled. She set her drink down and turned to face him. He was dressed in a gold dress shirt and black pants. No tie or over jacket, very simple and yet very classy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." Kat asked, speaking a little louder because of the music.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but I had nothing better to do. I mean it's the youth center on a Saturday night, right?" He smirked, glancing at the crowd again. "They all look so happy, don't they?"

Kat looked back at them too. "Yes, I guess they do." She turned back to Jason, who was starring wistfully at the crowd. "Why are you here alone, Jas? I'm sure anyone you called would have jumped at the opportunity for a date with you." Kat nudged playfully. Jason blushed.

"I wish. It doesn't exactly work that way. But I could ask you the same question, pretty lady." He teased her with that nickname often enough that she was used to hearing it, but it still made her blush.

"Oh please. I'm dateless for eternity." Kat kidded, though feeling it wasn't entirely a joke. Jason nudged her in the arm.

"Don't say things like that. I bet there are a bunch of guys sitting at home wishing they'd asked you to this. Or vise versa." He smiled warmly, and Kat blushed again.

"Well no one did. And I was going to stay home with a pint of ice cream and a good chick flick, but Tanya wouldn't have that. Oh no, she wanted me to come and have a good time with everyone else." Kat glanced pointedly at the crowd. "I think my TV would have been more company." She mused, and Jason chuckled.

"I admit, I kind of agree." He looked at her for a minute as thought lost in thought. The song changed, she noted, to another equally mushy slow song. "What do you say we blow this Popsicle stand and go catch a movie instead? We'd probably have more fun watching a movie we've seen a hundred times and throwing popcorn at the screen then we will here." He mused, and Kat laughed hard.

"That sounds like fun. But we'll have to go change first." She gestured to her pale pink and white mixture of a dress. It was very cute, she had to admit, but she probably wouldn't wear it again.

"Says who? It's Valentines Day; we can do whatever we want!" He said, hopping off the stool. Kat giggled again and followed suit, grabbing her purse.

"Sounds good to me!" She started for the door, but Jason stopped her.

"You know, we are here. We might as well dance once." He gestured to the dance floor, but Kat hesitated. Dance? With Jason?

Well, why not?

"Okay, one dance, and then its Attack of the Vampires part 3." The warned, setting down her purse again and taking his hand.

"Oh, vampire movie! What's the matter, don't like Ghost Busters?" He kidded, leading her to the floor.

They danced for several minutes, laughing and talking, and generally making fun of the other couples. Then the song slowed down considerably, but they didn't stop dancing.

Jason's hand was resting lightly on her hip, and his other hand was holding hers. His thumb kept rubbing gently on her skin. Kats free hand was slowly circling Jason's shoulders, drawing them closer together. The laughing stopped slowly, as the air between them grew thin. Kat felt a lump in her throat, and suddenly she was avoiding Jason's gaze. Or his face all together for that matter.

She could feel Jason looking at her, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Maybe she was just imagining his face getting closer, or hers tilting back towards his. Maybe she was imagining her breath catching in her throat as she looked up at him.

She really hoped she wasn't imagining it.

His eyes were incredibly intense, Kat realized. Being pressed so close to him felt nice. She wanted to rest her head on his shoulder, but she didn't think that was appropriate. They were just friends, weren't they?

Kat could have sworn they're lips were moving closer together when the song ended suddenly.

Jason cleared his throat. "Well, uh… movie." He reminded. Kat nodded. They pulled apart, but they also held on for a moment too long.


	2. Discretion

"That was the most fun I've ever had watching that movie!" Kat gasped as she and Jason walked out of the theatre towards his car.

"It's a good thing the people behind us had seen it before too, I think they got as much a kick out of it as we did." Jason mused, laughing.

"I sure hope we don't get in trouble for throwing that popcorn at each other." Kat panted, picking a piece out of her bra and showing it to Jason, who doubled in laugher.

"Somehow, I don't think they'd care if you did that." He kidded. And she smacked his arm.

They reached the car and Jason opened her door for her, mocking all the other couples in the parking lot.

They drove home talking about the movie, and the ridiculous holiday everyone was celebrating. When they got to Kats house, Jason got out of the car to open her door for her.

Kat giggled. "This was really fun Jason. Thank you for rescuing me from Valentines Day hell!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He squeezed her back.

"Ditto." He said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kat went up to her door and unlocked it as Jason got back in the car, and she watched him drive away.

* * *

The next day, however, proved to be not so pleasant. Tanya and Kim were upset because Kat had disappeared on them without a word, and Kat was somewhat hesitant to tell them where she had gone. She knew it wasn't a date, but they'd read more into it that what it was. So she refused to tell them about her night and they began cooing that she had a mystery man who'd whisked her away from the party last night. They weren't entirely wrong.

By the time lunch rolled around Kat was rather tired of their incessant innuendos. She hoped they'd stop once they joined the guys.

"I hate chemistry. I don't care what you say Billy, I'll never understand it." Tommy was saying as they approached the table.

Kim sat down next to Tommy with a word of encouragement, and Tanya waited anxiously for the absent Adam and his counterpart Rocky. Kat took a set next to Billy with a polite hello and pretended not to notice the absence of another missing ranger.

"It really isn't as difficult as you'd like to make it seem Tommy. Look here, it's a simple equation that only has one element to be balanced." Billy pointed to the book and Tommy looked at it again with a look that clearly stated he had no idea what he was looking at. Kat smiled and turned to her sandwich as Rocky and Adam joined the group.

"Hey guys," Adam said cheerfully, giving Tanya a peck on the cheek. Rocky sat down next to Kat not so cheerfully. He smacked his books down, dropped his bag haphazardly on the floor and placed his head on his folded arms.

"What's the matter, Rocko?" Tommy pushed his chemistry homework aside, obviously grateful for the excuse to be distracted from it.

Before Rocky could answer Adam was rolling his eyes. "Tonni dumped him for that new basketball player."

"Her name was Tammy!" Rocky said indignantly, giving Adam an evil eye.

"You only dated for a week, didn't you Rocky?" Kat asked, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Yeah, but I thought she was special!" He said definitively, turning puppy dog eyes on her. He was looking for a sympathetic soul, so Kat decided to collect her bet money from Billy later.

"It'll be okay Rocky, there are hundreds of fish in the sea!" She insisted, rubbing his back soothingly. Rocky nodded sadly, heaving a dramatic sigh.

"Says she who hides her mystery man." Muttered Kim, and Kat shot her an evil glare.

"Mystery man?" Billy asked, suddenly interested. All eyes turned to Kat, but when she deemed no reply Kim cut in.

"Kat was there when we all started dancing, but she certainly wasn't there when we finished." Kim raised her eyebrows. "Plus, the fact she doesn't even have an alibi hardly helps her case. We can only assume some prince charming must have whisked her away, thus the reason she didn't tell us she was leaving." Kim said pointedly, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

Kat rolled her eyes at this, but Adam and Tanya were giving her an identical look of knowing, Billy had quirked one eyebrow before turning back to his book and whistling nonchalantly, and Tommy was smirking. Kim looked rather pleased with herself. Kat was only grateful that their last teammate was saint-fully absent, and she could probably get them to drop this before he arrived, saving them both from the humiliation.

"Sounds like someone had quit the night." Tommy mused, snacking on a bag of trail mix.

"Actually I did," She said pleasantly, taking another bite of her sandwich. "I went home and watched my favorite old movie was a carton of ice-cream, while giving myself a facial and fully planning to return that dress that got no use. Whatever fairy tale you want to romanticize it with is up to you." Kat said, avoiding their gazes.

Tommy looked impressed and shot Kim a look, who shrugged it off and gave Kat another jerk of her eyebrows. Tanya and Adam went back to their own meal, discussing their day, and it appeared as thought Rocky hadn't been listening in the first place. She did however see the corners of Billy's lips turn up and she jabbed him playfully in the arm.

"Hey guys," Jason said, approaching the table. "What'd I miss?" He asked, eyeing Rocky's fallen face.

"Not much, just Rocky's girlfriend dumping him and the discussion of Kats mystery disappearance last night, and Tommy's inability to balance simple equations." Adam answered. Kat resisted the urge to smack her forehead, and Adam received a glare from Tommy. Rocky appeared unfazed.

"Wow, tough break man." He gave Rocky a half hearted pat on the back. He scooted in-between Rocky and herself, and she tried not to blush as she caught his eye. He seemed to understand the look and said nothing farther about her mystery disappearance.

"What about you Jas, what'd you do last night?" Kim asked. Kat gulped, and she felt Jason nudge her leg under the table.

"Just went and saw a movie to entertain myself. Nothing big." Clever. Not a lie, but not the entire truth. It was better than Kat had done, anyway. Kat noticed to her amusement that he had a bag of popcorn for his lunch.

"Popcorn?" He offered her. Kat smirked and took some with mumbled thanks. Jason was smirking back.

He didn't offer anyone else. None of them missed the significance of the gesture.


	3. Plotting

_AN: This chapter is very short, but there will be plenty of fun in the next one. And dont forget how MAGICAL reviews are. They make more chapters appear, and without them the entire story will fade into nothingness._

"Working hard or hardly working?" A voice said from beside her locker, startling her. Kat smiled as Jason pulled her locker door back to reveal himself leaning against wall.

"Working hard, thank you very much," She replied, zipping her bag and closing her locker. "I'd ask you that same, but I already know your answer."

Jason smiled and pushed himself off the wall. "So you disappeared huh?" He wondered. Kat shook her head.

"I know it wasn't a date, and you know it wasn't a date, but tell _them_ that." She pointed out, beginning to walk to class with him. It was anatomy, the last class of the day and they shared it.

Jason nodded. "Very true. Still, I don't know if I like the idea of being a mystery man." He mused. Kat giggled.

"You should have heard them this morning. The lecture I got… And then when I couldn't come up with a proper story they were sure I was lying. I'll never hear the end of it." She giggled, looking at the adorable look on Jason's face. "And Kim is determined to find out who I was with."

"It seems like it'll be a lot funnier to keep it a secret." Jason agreed. "Our little secret." He promised, holding up his right hand. Kat nodded.

"Honestly, our friends. What are we even keeping a secret anyways? I mean, it's not like it was a… date. Right?" She asked, stopping outside the door to their class. Jason shrugged.

"I guess not. I mean it's not like we were being… date-like." He replied. Then in an unsure tone, "Were we?"

"No. I mean, not if you don't want it to be." She answered. Jason took her words differently.

"Did you want it to be?" He asked slowly. Kat couldn't answer, though she felt her cheeks burning.

"Well, no. We were just good friends, seeing a movie. That's all." She said firmly. Jason nodded.

"Well um… class." He said, opening the door.

He held it open for Kat and they both wondered if he should have done that.

* * *

Behind the corner, Kim sniggered to herself and twiddled her thumbs in an evil way. So Jason and Kat had gone on a date. While she'd never thought of the Pink ranger and the Gold ranger together before, she had to admit that when she added it up, they made a very fine couple. Both caring, compassionate, lovable, strong individuals… yes, that would work out very nicely.

Kim was already devising a plan in her head. After all, they were some of her best friends. She'd known Jason since she was five, and Kat had inherited her powers. They both deserved to be happy, and it was Kim's duty as their friend to make it happen.

Or so she thought. Trini had mentioned something about bad things happening to people who meddled once, but Kim had never really listened.

* * *

Kat sighed, slipping into a nice warm bubble bath. This was what she needed after a long day of school, work and rangering. Her feet hurt and her shoulders were stiff, but the scent of the aroma therapy candle and the fluffy bubbles encasing her body were already removing the days stress, and Kat felt like she could melt into the water.

Then the phone rang. Kat wrinkled her nose in frustration and let out a little shriek. She sighed and stood from her tub of bubbled, reaching over to the counter and grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" She answered quickly, nearly growling into the phone.

"Kat?" Tanya's voice questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, hi Tanya. Yes I'm fine; I'm just in the middle of a bubble bath." She stated, shivering and sinking back down into the bubbles.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." She apologized.

"No problem. What's up?" Kat pulled out the sponge and began rubbing her legs gently.

"Oh nothing urgent. I was just wondering if you wanted to help me and Adam and Jason tomorrow at the fieldtrip to the water park with the kids from the shelter. We're all going and we thought you might want to help." Tanya said, and Kat swore she heard a giggled in the background.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. What time?" She asked.

"Around 3. We're all meeting at the youth center." Tanya said.

"Alright, see you then."

* * *

"Bingo." Tanya said as she hung up the phone. Kim practically squealed.

"Perfect. Now it's you and Adam with her and Jason. It's like a double date, but they won't see it that way." Kim said, sitting cross legged on the floor across from Tanya.

"You don't feel the slightest bit strange about setting them up?" Tanya asked. Kim shook her head.

"The attractions already there, so we're not doing anything that wouldn't happen naturally. We're just making it happen quicker." Kim stated.

Tanya giggled. "Okay. But are you sure I can't tell Adam?" She asked. Kim shook her head.

"Positive. If Adam finds out he'll spill the beans to Jason immediately. Guys talk. And while we might want the idea in his head, we certainly don't want it now." She grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, you conniving little fiend." Tanya called after her friend.

"Same to you!" Kim yelled back. "And don't forget, we're accomplices now. You're just as guilty as I am!"


	4. The Water Park

_AN: Sorry this took so long guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! and if you do, please leave review!_

Jason sighed and slumped back into the seat of his car. He was absolutely exhausted. He had barely slept last night, tossing and turning all night from dreams that… weren't exactly nightmares, but just as disturbing. And then the school day had been long and strenuous and fighting the cogs and their current foe only a little while ago had not been helpful. He didn't even want to think about the day. He just wanted to go home and take a nice long restful nap… without any dreams.

But he couldn't. Because out of all the people that could have been asked, he had been the one. So grumpily, he turned on the engine to his car and buckled up, driving towards the youth center to meet Tanya and Adam and the kids from the shelter.

_At least it's a hot day_, he thought to himself. _The water park won't be so bad, I can just kind of chill for a while. _

He pulled into the parking lot of the youth center and saw the bus for the shelter kids there already. He grabbed his stuff and headed inside.

He looked around and saw many of the shelter kids just hanging around, and he tried to spot Tanya and Adam in the ruckus.

He found Tanya over by the counter, but he found someone else there too. She was standing there talking to Kat, who had her hair up and was wearing a pair of black shorts over her pink bathing suit. Jason smiled. Things wouldn't be quite so bad after all. At least he had Kat to talk to.

Tanya spotted him and waved, and Kat turned around and smiled. He waved and returned the smile, picking his way through the kids to get to them.

"Hey Jason," Tanya greeted.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked in return, putting his hand on the counter behind Kat.

"Fine, we're just waiting on Adam now. He should only be a few more minutes." Tanya mused, glancing towards the door again.

"I'm here, I'm here." Adam said, coming up behind her, wrapping his hand around her waist and giving her cheek a kiss. Jason nudged Kat and rolled his eyes as Tanya giggled infectiously, and Kat nodded in amused agreement.

"Alright, then we should go." Kat said, grabbing her purse.

Tanya and Adam nodded and started rounding up the kids to get on the bus.

* * *

The water park was turning out to be hotter than she'd thought it'd be. Kat had just finished buying ice cream for her small group of kids, and she was enjoying her chocolate one, but it was melting faster than she could eat it. Plus, her shoulders were beginning to feel very sunburned. She decided to let her hair down to give her back what little protection it could offer. 

There had only been about 30 kids from the shelter coming, so the four chaperons had split up for the first half of the trip to explore the park. They were supposed to meet Jason and his group over by the tower rides in another 20 minutes, so after they finished their ice cream they'd head that way.

The day was almost over. She and Jason would meet and take the kids on the water slides, and Adam and Tanya were taking theirs over to the lazy canal rides, which the others had done earlier. Then they'd all meet back at the wave pool for the last half hour. It sounded simple enough, but Kat was feeling the exhaustion of a long day under the sun.

They tried to sit in the shade and finish their ice cream before they headed over. Kat quickly reapplied sunscreen to almost all of them, letting the older ones do it themselves.

Finally they started walking to the water slides, and Kats stomach did a little lurch. She hated those things… maybe she'd just stand at the bottom and wait for the kids down there.

There wasn't much time to think about it though, because she saw Jason and the other kids waiting for her near the entrance to the taller slides.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked her as she walked up. She wrinkled her nose at him and was surprised when it hurt, and she realized it was sunburned. Jason grinned at her.

"I've been better." She mused, touching her nose gently. Jason grabbed his bottle of sunscreen and dabbed some on her nose.

"I thought I was just taking care of kids today, not the chaperones too." He mused gently, and Kat smacked his arm and stuck out her tongue at him.

"How do you want to work this?" She questioned, gesturing to the slid.

Jason shrugged. "Let's just take the kids up and let them pick a slide. They can wait for us in the bottom pools." He mused. Kat hesitated.

"How about I just wait for the kids down here and you take them up?" She asked. Jason had already started towards the stairs.

"What for? You'll just be baking in the sun." He said, and Kat knew that was true. "Come on." He urged, letting the kids start the stairs. Kat sighed and followed him.

"There certainly are a lot of stairs." Kat mused some time later and Jason grinned at her over his shoulder.

"What's the matter, afraid of heights?" He teased. Kat shook her head.

"No, I don't mind heights." She said as they reached the top. "It's those I don't like." She pointed to the slides and wrinkled her nose at them.

Jason gave her his hand and helped her up, proceeding to help some of the kids onto slides after telling them to wait in the bottom pool or come back up for another ride.

He then proceeded to give her an incredulous look. "You don't like water slides? Why?" He asked as she helped Natalie into one of the big dark round slides.

They both watched her go down and heard the scream echo. "It reminds me of going down a black hole." She said sheepishly.

"Ever been in a back hole?" He asked ruefully. Kat glared at him playfully.

"You know what I mean." She answered.

"Well what about something like this then?" He pointed to the white slide with edges but no top, and Kat gulped.

"Alright, maybe I am afraid of heights." She murmured, taking a step back from the platform, and Jason laughed.

They helped a few more kids down, and several of them came back around, but once they had all gone it was nearly time to meet Tanya and Adam at the wave pool.

"Well, time to go." Jason mused, giving Kat a silly look. She backed away.

"I'll just take the stairs back and meet you down there." She said, starting for the stairs.

"Oh come on," Jason pleaded, grabbing her hand and preventing her from leaving. "I'll be right behind you." He promised.

Kat bit her lip. "I just don't like them." She said again, pulling away slightly.

Jason tightened his grip on her hand. "I'll go down with you." He pointed to the instructions on going down with two people. It was usually used for little kids who couldn't go alone. And while Kat knew she'd be embarrassed, it was better than going alone. Of course, being that close to Jason wasn't exactly a friend thing to do, but he'd offered…

"Okay." She said before she chickened out. Jason smiled brightly at her, and led her over to the black hole.

"Okay, get in and I'll get in behind you." He said, pushing her towards it. She gave him a look.

"You're not going to push me, are you?" She said suspiciously.

Jason smirked. "What's the matter? Don't trust me?" The look on his face was daring, and Kat climbed into the hole without further protest.

Jason climbed in behind her as he promised, his legs on either side of hers. They were pressed close together, and while there were other people on the platform it seemed as though they were the only ones. Jason cleared his throat slightly.

"Okay, cross your arms." And Kat did as she was told. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist gently. Kat turned her head just slightly and she was face to face with him. She smiled, and he grinned back. "Lay back." He said happily, and he pushed them off down the tunnel.

Kat screamed half way through, and she heard Jason laughing. His arms held her tightly against him, and she felt so secure she started laughing too.

They shot out the bottom of the tube before Kat even knew what was happening, and she swallowed quite a bit of water in the shallow pool. She sputtered and coughed and Jason came over to her laughing. He put his hands on either side of her arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, smiling. Kat nodded, finding her voice.

"That was so scary!" She said, laughing just as hard as Jason.

"Oh come on, you had fun!" He teased. Kat tried to glare at him, but the smile on her face was too hard to suppress and she finally nodded.

"Yeah okay, maybe a little." She relented, knowing she actually had enjoyed herself. She wondered if it was as much because of the ride as it was because of Jason. "Thanks." She murmured.

Jason nodded, smiling fully at her, a strange look in his eyes. "Glad to help you face your fears." He responded.

They looked at each other for a minute, both smiling happily. Finally, Jason dropped his hands from her arms and they fell to his sides. Kat glanced away from him and cleared her throat. She looked at her watch.

"We'd better go find the others." She said quietly. Jason nodded.

"Wonder what trouble they got into?" Jason mused.

_Probably not as much as us_, Kat thought.

* * *

They reached the wave pool and the kids jumped in to enjoy their last half hour, and Jason wished he could siphon their energy back into him. He spotted Tanya and Adam sharing a tube out in the water and tapped Kat on the shoulder. She was the one who rolled her eyes this time, but they swam out to join them anyway. 

Kat hulled herself onto a tube, but Jason preferred to stay in the water.

"I'm beat." She remarked to no one in particular.

"So am I, but at least the kids enjoyed themselves." Tanya agreed. Adam and Jason nodded in agreement.

"What're you guys planning on doing for the rest of tonight?" Adam asked. Jason shrugged, but Kat stretched up in a motion of relaxation.

"I'm going to go home, nurse my sunburn and have a nice long bubble bath." She mused, and Tanya murmured an agreement. Jason was glad he'd remained in the water.

"Sounds nice for you guys." Adam grumped. Tanya shoved him in the arm and he toppled off their tube. This unbalanced Tanya and she too fell off the tube and into the water.

Kat and Jason shared an identical look of amusement.


	5. Mixer

_AN: Wow, again, sooo sorry for the long wait on the update. i promise i havnt given up on this one yet! i do have a plan to finish it! but this is the first time in a while i've been able to write anything at all, what with school being so busy and my personal life getting in the way. but i am trying to make time, so stay with me please! and leave some reviews! they make more chapters appear!_

_AN2:Also, I do have something I'd like to point out. Capitalizing he/she after "" is perfectly alright as long as the "" has a "." in it, or some other punctuation mark. So. Stop. Complaining. It isn't going to change. Just thought I'd mention it. Anyways, on with the story._

Jason slid into the seat of his car and closed his eyes. He could feel the sunburn setting in on his shoulders, and his eyes burned from the chlorine. He let out a long suffering sigh, wanting to turn on his car for the air conditioning but feeling too lazy to do so. He sat there for a few minutes, contemplating the day.

It wasn't necessarily an attraction, he told himself. It was normal to think you'd developed feelings for someone when you spent so much time with them. That was obvious just from observing his other friends. How many flings had Trini and Zach had over the years for just that reason? Exactly. It was probably nothing anyways. Jason nodded, feeling convinced.

He kept his eyes closed, thinking that it'd be dark enough to drive home and give his eyes a rest in a few minutes.

He jumped, however, when someone tapped on the window. He squinted to see Kat starring back at him, looking somewhat amused. He sat still for a moment before fumbling with his keys and rolling down the window.

"You okay?" Kat asked as the window rolled down. Jason blinked.

"Yeah, just resting my eyes. What's up?" He asked, looking around. Kat bit her lip.

"I was sort of wondering if you could give me a ride home. I got a ride with Adam earlier but he's got a full load and he's going in a completely different direction anyways…" She mumbled, shrugging.

Jason smiled at her. "Hop in." He was rewarded with a smile and she walked to the other side. Jason rubbed his eyes and buckled his seat belt.

"You look tired." Kat mused as she buckled up. Jason nodded, starting to pull out of the parking lot.

"Long day." He joked halfheartedly. Kat nodded appreciatively and slumped down into her seat. Jason smiled at her.

Just before they were about to pull fully out of the parking lot, Tanya waved at them frantically, flagging them down.

Jason rolled down his window. "What's up?" He echoed his remark to Kat a few minutes earlier.

"I just got a call from Rocky. He, Tommy and Kim are at the Youth Center, and its Mixer night. You guys wanna come down there with all of us for a little while?" Tanya asked enthusiastically, and Jason wondered how she could have so much energy.

Jason wasn't particularly feeling up to it himself, but if Kat felt like it…

"You up for it?" He asked her, nudging her arm. She wrinkled her nose, and then thought better of it because of her sunburn.

She shrugged. "I'm up for it if you are." To Tanya, that apparently settled it.

"Great! We'll meet you guys there!" She stood up and tapped the top of the car once, then sprinted back over to Adams jeep, yelling something incoherent.

Jason shook his head. "Never mind if I'm up for it." He mumbled half heartedly. Okay, mostly for attention.

"Oh, Jason I'm sorry. If you don't want to go--" Kat began hastily, but Jason held up his hand to silence her.

"It's fine. Sides, I'll have good company." He smirked.

Kat blushed, and Jason smiled at himself in the rear view mirror before driving off.

Upon reaching the Youth Center, Jason shut off the car and gave Kat a look. She returned it, and they both let out a long suffering sigh.

"I think I'm too tired for this." She mused, closing her eyes. Jason chuckled.

"Oh no you don't." He warned, hopping out of the car and running around to her door. "We're here, and we're going inside." He told her, grabbing her hands and pulling her up out of the car. She grumbled, but she was smiling.

Tanya and Adam pulled up a moment later, after having dropped off one of the other chaperones from the shelter at her house. They were listening to their music rather loudly, and Adam jumped out of his jeep without using the door, swinging his legs over it. Tanya jumped out after him and as he caught her they burst into giggles.

Kat sat back down in the car. "It's not worth it." She told him flatly.

Jason smiled at her reluctance. "Oh come on. It won't be that bad." He promised. Kat looked as though she was going to wrinkle her nose, but she remembered her sunburn this time and stood up instead.

"Fine." She mumbled. Jason shut the door and they began walking towards Adam and Tanya, who waited for them at the door.

Once inside, it wasn't hard to spot Tommy and Kim, who were cutting up the dance floor to a swing song. Kim was futiley attempting to correct Tommy's two left feet problem. Rocky was chatting up some pretty girl at the bar, and Billy was with him, though he looked more interested in his smooth than he did in Rocky's conversation.

Rocky spotted the four of them coming in, and he grabbed the girls hand and brought her over.

"Kara, these are my friends. Guys you remember Kara, right? From Biology last year?" He asked enthusiastically.

"What happened to Tammy?" Tanya wondered aloud, and the music was loud enough for only them to hear.

"Yeah, of course," Jason addressed Rocky and his girl. "I'm sorry but, didn't you graduate?" Jason wondered, and he could feel the other's urges to smack their heads.

"No, silly! I'm only in my 5th year of high school now!" She giggled emphatically, and Jason tried incredibly hard not to laugh.

"Isn't she great?" Rocky wanted to know. He was so happy none of them said anything for a moment, but Kat finally spoke up.

"Top notch Rocky. You go get her!" She said enthusiastically, giving him a thumbs up, and the sarcasm was lost on Rocky immediately.

Rocky nodded and he and Kara headed off to the dance floor. Kat immediately dropped the act.

"I worry about that boy. Constantly." She said flatly, and the rest of them collapsed into giggles. Kat shook her head. "And really, what happened to Tammy?" She wanted to know.

Jason stood back up from his hunched laughter and gave her a look. "You know Rocky, he's forgotten all about her by now. And he'll forget about Kara and move onto…" He searched for a name. "Shaneka!" He said, and this sent the others into laughter again.

"I can't imagine going through relationships like that." Kat said, her voice suddenly serious as she wrapped her arms around herself. Jason stood, glancing at her far away expression. "What happened to romance and passion. I mean sure flings are nice but, doesn't anyone want something more?" She looked to him for confirmation, but he had no idea what to say.

Before he could come up with anything she tossed her hands in the air.

"Ernie, I need a Banana-Ramah with a Stress Relief and fast." She told the portly store owner.

"Coming right up." He smiled at her and ducked into the kitchen.

Tanya and Adam shrugged it off and went to follow the others to the dance floor, opting for dancing before drinks. Jason was tempted to follow Kat, but Billy caught his eye with a small wave.

Jason smiled. A much needed friend he could say anything to and he would take it at face value was sitting right in front of him. There were times when he was really glad Billy was around.

"Hey man, what's going on?" He asked, pulling up a seat beside him.

"Nothing incredibly exciting," Billy said, glancing around. Jason smiled at him.

"That's just because you don't know where to look." Jason told him, though his opinion of the night was much the same.

"So I've been told." Billy smirked. "How was the shelter trip?" He asked for point of conversation.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Great, if you like boiling water, lots of kids, scorching sunshine and sticky sunscreen." He said, twisting around to thank Ernie as he put his usual drink in from of him on the counter.

Billy grinned. "Sounds like fun." He murmured. Jason gave him a look. "She doesn't look like she had a wonderful time either." Billy nodded towards Kat, and Jason took a quick look over his shoulder. She was writing something down in her notebook, which was filled with all her daily appointments and the like.

"I think she's just worn out." He said carefully. "It was a pretty long day. She's probably just irritable." He shrugged and took a generous gulp of smoothie.

"So, go cheer her up." Billy suggested. Jason swallowed and looked at him. Billy smirked again. "Don't think I don't see the way you look at her." He mused.

Jason sputtered. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"You're blushing." Billy muttered. Jason glared at him.

"I am not." Jason replied stubbornly.

"You know, it might just be sunburn." Billy chuckled to himself in his own private amusement. Jason was not so thrilled.

"You're wrong you know." He murmured. Billy shrugged. He really should have known that sooner or later Billy or Kim would figure something out. After all, if there was anyone who could read him better than his mother, if was his childhood friends. All four of them could read him like a book. It really wasn't fair sometimes, but he supposed he had the same ability with them, so it was alright.

"I'm just saying…" Billy began, but Jason cut him off.

"I know what you're saying." He managed a smirk, but he didn't really feel it.

"Is the only reason you're here to make my life difficult?" He wondered aloud.

"My presence has many purposes, but I've learned that the main ones revolve around my best friends and their homework that they can not do on their own." Billy gave him a pointed look, and Jason chuckled.

It was true, Billy had leverage over all of them. If there was one rule among the rangers that everyone followed, it was this: don't piss off Billy.

_AN3: Sorry to leave you with such a cliffie, because the mixer does pick up in next chapter. so review if you want it and you might get it sooner than next saturday! _


	6. We Could Be

_AN: Wow. What an incredibly long time it has been! I apologize guys, trulyI do! I hope you havnt deserted me! Now, this is the chapter where you're all going to squeel. I thought i was going to continue this story, but i've realized that its finished where it is, and its time to move on. thanks to all those who read along and enjoyed the story! It's been great! The Song used it "We could be in love". _

Kimberly dragged Tommy over to where Tanya and Adam were dancing, placing her back to Tanya and talking over her shoulder.

"So, what happened?" She asked, completely aware of Tommy's oblivious look.

"They ended up spending the whole day together," Tanya relayed over her shoulder. Kim squealed.

"Did they show any signs?" She wanted to know anxiously. Tanya bit her lip.

"Well I don't really know, Adam and I were with a separate group of kids. But the only reason they're here is because they convinced each other to come! I think you're right Kim, this could work." Tanya said, and Kim laughed happily.

"What could work?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing!" Kimberly and Tanya said at the same time. They shared a giggle.

"What do we do next?" Tanya wanted to know. Kim looked around, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

"And I've got to remember to get that dress back to Susan…" Kat muttered to herself, anxiously chewing on the eraser of her pencil. She might as well get herself organized while she was here. There wasn't much else to do but accept the continuous flow of smoothies Ernie offered. What she wouldn't give to have a non-virgin drink right now. She didn't particularly like alcohol, but the littlest bit of vodka in a juiced smoothie could sure take the edge off the day. 

"Busy?" A voice questioned over her shoulder, and she jumped. Jason stood back to avoid getting jabbed with the pencil, or splashed with the smoothie that said pencil had just knocked over. Kat smacked her head and sighed, watching the pink contents of the glass spill over the counter and onto the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kat said immediately. Jason reached over the counter and grabbed one of Ernie's rags, trying to stop the flow before it got worse.

"No worries," Jason assured. "I've done that plenty of times." He shot her a casual smile, and she gave him a tired-but-trying look, which he seemed to take at face value. She quickly helped him mop up the spill.

"Another crisis averted." He assured, taking a seat next to hers. "Hey Ernie, I think we need another one of these strawberry banana things." He pointed to Kat's glass and the portly store owner nodded from the other side of the counter.

"Tell me you're as tired as I am?" Kat asked wearily. Jason smiled weakly at her and reached out to squeeze her shoulder.

"I don't know how Adam and Tanya are able to move that much, let alone be happy about it." He mused, glancing out at their friends on the dance floor. Kat looked back at them as well, and was a little surprised to see Kim and Tanya deep in conversation while Tommy and Adam looked extremely confused.

"Yes well, they have reasons." Kat smirked a little bit to herself at her friends, although now she was feeling considerably gloomier.

"What's that mean?" Jason asked curiously. Kat bit her lip quickly and turned back to her note book.

"Well you know, Tanya and Adam are just crazy for each other, just like Kim and Tommy. I mean it must be nice, all that attention…" _Don't bring this up with him_, she scolded herself mentally. It had been a long day, she was tired and irritable and this was the last thing she really needed to be doing; having a personal conversation with Jason.

"What's this?" He asked, propping his chin up on his fist quizzically. "Miss Independent is lonely?" There was a subtle note of sarcasm in his voice mixed with something else she couldn't interpret, and she felt herself beginning to blush.

"Well… I didn't say-" Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by the rest of their friends coming up to join them. She was beyond grateful at that moment for their less than perfect timing.

"What on earth can the three of you be doing sitting here?" Kim wanted to know immediately upon reaching her seat. Kat was still trying to control her blush, but Jason was quick on his feet.

"What's it to you, twinkle toes?" He shot back, and Kim stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm enjoying a good book." Billy put in, somewhat unhelpfully. Jason shut his eyes and shook his head slightly and Kat couldn't help a giggle.

"Mixers are not for reading or talking! They are for dancing and drinking and good company. That's all. The three of you don't know the point of social activities." Kim accused good naturedly. Jason responded this time by sticking his tongue out. Billy was smiling over Jason's shoulder and Kat finally relaxed into her seat.

"I'm sorry, oh great social butterfly, I can never amount to your greatness!" Billy acted sad and Jason laughed.

"Billy, I have a full smoothie in my hand." Kim warned.

"Careful Kim, I think his book might be more dangerous that your smoothie." Jason added in, and Billy held up the book and waved it threateningly. Kim finally smiled brightly at them.

"That's it! I say we get these three out on the floor. Who's with me?" She said loudly, and Tanya clapped her hands. Tommy and Adam exchanged what appeared to be knowing looks, and before any one could say another word Kim had grabbed Billy's hand and drug him out onto the floor, Tanya was reaching for Jason and Adam had grabbed her hand. Kat tried to refuse but none of them would hear a word of it and before she knew it she found herself out on the floor.

* * *

"I know what you're doing." Billy said dryly as Kim pulled him onto the floor. 

"Of course you do. You're not a super genius for nothing." She told him, smiling mischievously.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you could just leave things alone and let them happen without your meddling?" He asked her, letting her lead the dancing.

"You know, Trini used to tell me something just like that." Kim stated. She twirled around happily. "But I never listened to it."

Billy gave her a dry laugh. "You rarely do."

* * *

The song was fast and it was easy to move around. Laugher surrounded her as she shot a look at Adam. He held his hands up in defense. 

"Wasn't my idea!" He told her honestly, but she shoved him in the arm anyways. Looking around Kat could see Kim and Billy laughing and swinging each other around, and Jason and Tanya were doing much of the same while Jason appeared to be interrogating her. Rocky was just off to the side of them, dancing closely with whatsername. Tommy was no where in sight though.

Suddenly she was twisted around as everyone seemed to change partners and she found herself next to Billy instead.

"I'll get her for this." Billy promised, but his threat was much less effective with the reluctant smile he wore. Kat smiled too.

"Actually, it's not so bad when you have the energy for it." Kat told him as he spun her around. They continued giggling and dancing for several minutes. Beside them, Kim and Jason were arguing good naturedly over something and Tanya and Adam had been happily reunited.

"Maybe," Billy told her, drawing her attention back. "But I smell a rat."

* * *

Having been swung around by Tanya and into Kim's warm and knowing smile, Jason's look turned warning. 

"What's this all about?" He asked, taking her hand and spinning around with her.

"What ever do you mean?" Kim asked innocently. _Too innocently_, Jason thought.

"Don't give me that!" Jason said back giving her a look. Kim's warm smile was hard to resist, but he knew his friend far to well.

"Jason, you're so paranoid!" Kim said, shaking her head. The look in her eyes flashed him a warning that something was up, but before he could comment she was turning him around. "Learn to trust a little!"

And then he found himself face to face with Kat. As suddenly as it had started, the music stopped. It was quickly replaced by a much softer tune and Jason felt a blush. He knew this song.

_Be still my heart  
__Lately its mind is on its own  
__It would go far and wide  
__Just to be near you_

He looked around him anxiously, as he noticed Kat did too. Tommy had appeared in Kim's arms out of nowhere. Tanya and Adam were already swaying happily to the music. Rocky and his date were doing a bit more than dancing by now and Billy, the little rat had somehow made it back to the juice bar. This was quite the feet, as the dance floor seemed to get more crowded by the second. Jason found himself pushed even closer to Kat.

She gave him a weak smile, and he gave her a shrug in return. "Well…" He held out his hand to her. Kat gave him a smile and stepped towards him, taking his hand.

_Even the stars  
__Shine a bit bright I've noticed  
__When you're close to me  
__Still it remains a mystery_

They swayed around gently, both being cautious of their sunburns. Jason felt himself relax a little bit as Kat seemed to. He couldn't help but rub her hand gently with his thumb, amazed at how soft her skin was after a day in the sun and water. Kat bowed her head slightly as they swayed.

"Leave it to Kim." Jason mumbled. Kat looked up at him.

"What?" She asked lightly. Jason shook his head.

"Somehow, I feel this was planned." He nodded in Kim's directly, and he saw Kat glance over his shoulder and smile.

"She's watching us." Kat said simply. Jason nodded, pursing his lips.

"Why does it not surprise me?" He said dryly and Kat smiled at him.

"Well… you can't really blame them. For getting that idea, I mean. We do spend an awful lot of time together." Kat ventured hesitantly. Jason nodded, assuring her that he knew what she meant.

"You think our time together is awful?" He teased, pretending to be hurt.

"No!" Kat said immediately. Then, realizing he'd been teasing, she smiled shyly and bowed her head again. _An attempt to hide the blush_, Jason mused.

"Your sunburns getting brighter." He said gently, and Kat playfully swatted his arm.

_Anyone who seen us  
__Knows what's going on between us  
__It doesn't take a genius  
__To read between the lines_

"Kim's always doing things like this, isn't she?" Kat asked, recalling a few schemes she had helped the boys with.

"Always." Jason nodded, smiling. "Especially to people she cares about. So we should feel special." He said, glancing over his own shoulder again. Kim quickly looked away as he caught her looking and he shook his head.

"Do _you_ feel special?" Kat asked sarcastically, and Jason smiled at her.

"Well, I am dancing with Katherine Hillard, the most entrancing girl in Angel Grove, so yes I do feel pretty special." Well, if Kim had set it up, he might as well take advantage of it.

Kat blushed again, and turned her face away to hide it. "Jason… come on." She pleaded gently. His smile only got bigger.

"What? I can't be honest?" He said again, and this time Kat gave him a look that clearly said it wasn't a good time. Jason cleared his throat and looked away.

Now it was his turn to blush.

_And it's not just wishful thinking  
__Or only me who's dreaming  
__I know what these are symptoms of  
__We could be in love_

Kat smiled good naturedly at him, and saw his blush. Was it possible that he wasn't just teasing, she wondered. Maybe he was being sincere, and she'd just ruined it. She bit her lip hard, and then smiled when he turned his head back to her.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Kat shook her head immediately.

"Don't be. Maybe I'm just irritable today." She fumbled, and bit her lip again.

This was silly. This was Jason! Kim had set them up thinking that there was something there that wasn't, and now Kat was looking for it too. Oh, this was ridiculous. She should just set the lines right here and now and forget about it.

Only, being this close to him, and dancing with him, and watching him smile at her like that, she found there was no way she could get the words out.

Could she really have feelings for Jason?

_I ask myself why  
__I sleep like a baby through the night  
__Maybe it helps to know  
__You'll be there tomorrow_

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Kat muttered to herself, resting her forehead on Jason's chest. He looked down at her, puzzled.

"What is?" He asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"This! You and me and… this. I mean, it's silly. We're friends. Good friends, but still friends. Kim is being ridiculous for ever considering it…" Kat said, aggravated. "Isn't she?"

Jason was about to smirk and reply when Kat's question caught him off guard. He paused for a moment, and finally, pursing his lips, "Yeah, I mean, we'd be stupid to even consider it."

Kat nodded, agreeing with him. "Yeah, stupid."

The conversation faded away then as they continued to sway, and upon looking down at Kat once more he shut his eyes tightly.

_Oh boy,_ he thought, _I think I'm stupid._

_Don't open my eyes,  
__I'll wake from the spell I'm under.  
__Makes me wonder how, tell me how,  
__I could live without you now…_

_I must be stupid_, Kat thought to herself. Watching their feet sway underneath her she tried hard not to look up at him again.

This just would not do. She was going to have to kill Kim. She and Jason? She watched their feet beneath her twirling around and tried not to think at all. Tried not to be stupid.

And what was worse, the song didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon either. Kat took a deep breathe and finally looked up to his face again, but was struck with a strange dizzy sensation. She must have swayed backwards because Jason's grip tightened, and his look turned concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, the expression on his face caring. Kat nodded, locking his gaze with her own.

"I'm feeling a little light headed." She murmured. Jason nodded again, practically holding her upright as she regained her balance.

"It's probably from all the dancing." He told her gently. His face seemed somehow closer. "Maybe we should…" His voice trailed off, and Kat finished for him.

"Stop?" She suggested, unable to pull away from him. Jason nodded once, and continued to look at her the same way she was probably looking at him. Confused, afraid, and wanting.

"Yeah," he gulped in answer.

_All my life  
__I have dreamed of this  
__But I could not see your face  
__Don't ask why two such distant stars  
__Can fall right into place_

And before either could explain it they're faces grew closer together, and the music and the people seemed to fade away as their lips met. Clumsy at first, what was a completely awkward situation turned smooth and easy in a matter of seconds.

Jason was slightly aware of her hand moving up to the side of his face, and his arm tightening around her waist. With their mouths pushed together and their arms encircling one another Jason couldn't imagine another place he ever wanted to be again. All those descriptions of heavenly kisses had been wrong. This was much better.

Kat tried desperately to quiet her screaming mind as it argued with what she was doing. But no matter what she was telling herself she found she couldn't pull away. It just seemed to… work.

Suddenly, both were glad that the song was no where close to ending.

_And what about the laughter  
__The happy ever after  
__Like voices of sweet angels  
__Calling out our names  
__And it's not just wishful thinking  
__Or only me who's dreaming  
__I know what these are symptoms of  
__We could be in love  
__We could be…  
__In love_

**The End**


End file.
